User blog:Baluar/Arc 4 chapter 8
I skipped on a little detail... -How the hell am I going to arrive? - There are buildings surrounding me. -you tried... jumping? -do you mean, jumping? -have clearly left all limitations behind. Why don't you just focus on jumping? It might work. I decide that having this aura around me is reason enough to try new things. Besides, my lust for blood only increases, and it begins to feel. Closing my eyes and attaching Katy to my back, I prepare for the jump. Ignoring everything else, I just focus on bending my legs and try to jump as far as I can. When the actual jump happens, I feel I separate myself from the ground and go further than I ever have. My reaction is only natural. -WHAT THE FUCK?! - I say, as I see the floor like a hundred meters below me. Then the fall comes... I fall directly into a deep hole, and crash head first into the hard ground, leaving a nasty crater and rising up a good amount of dust. I then make up my mind. - I'm going walking. Half an hour later... I feel the beast being each time closer. With its presence, I feel my anger and bloodlust ever increasing... I need to control this, or it will control me. Unlike the last time, there is no consciousness behind all this... It is only chaos, murderous instinct driving my body to what will likely be a battle to be remembered. As much as I dislike this feeling, this is the only way I will be a match for the monster. Literally behind the corner, I see the monster like ten meters away, sleeping (Aragamis sleep?), with Nia thrown in the floor, her eyes closed but her torso clearly moving. Then the beast sees me. Blindly rushing forward, I close down the distance between us, only to find - seconds later - that I am flying backwards. I crash against another building, breaking the wall and falling on the floor. I wake up, unscathed, and change Katy to gun mode. Although she has no physical now, the change happens anyway, likely triggered by our mutual morph. A long, dual-barreled, Aragami-looking heavy machine gun, that I must hold as a normal gun (i.e. not as a normal Gun God Arc). I shoot some bullets, the Aragami avoids it and closes in, and realize that while this is a really powerful (and cool looking) gun, it's no use fighting like something I'm not: a ranged specialist. So, I change to Sword mode just in time to avoid the Hannibal's raging strike, and proceed to attack its face. The beast manages to get off the building, although the narrow streets are barely any better for it to maneuver - all playing in my favor. I chase after it, and avoid a fire storm that could have left me as a puddle of... me. While it recovers, I devour a bit of its arm off, and avoid the tail swipe that could have KO'd me. Afterwards, I begin to strike it as fast as I can, beginning to destroy the rock-hard skin that covers the monster, the lava inside of it spilling more and more. I look to Nia, and I see the lava getting closer and closer to her. I leave the fight behind and move her to a safe place... but then, the beast arrives and, with a clean left-arm movement, throws Katy far from me and floors me. Then, he begins his fire lance attack... And just when the monster is about to land, I see a huge metal (maybe steel?) bar getting in the way and hitting the Hannibal, throwing it far away. I look down... ... and it's Nia, in a state similar to mine. -Guess you owe me another one - Nia says. -Right. Me coming here to save your ass doesn't count at all. - I answer. - Could we just focus on the monster, though? -Sure thing. - The Hannibal comes closer and closer. Category:Blog posts